This invention relates to an ignition timing control arrangement for an outboard motor with an internal combustion engine and more particularly to an improved arrangement for mounting the ignition system.
It is well known, in connection with certain types of engines, to provide a flywheel magneto in which the flywheel carries a plurality of rotating magnets and which cooperates with a charging coil and a pulser coil for charging and firing an ignition circuit. In accordance with such arrangements, it is frequently the practice to mount the pulser coil on a plate that so that it can detect and signal the position of the crankshaft in order for proper timing of the ignition of the engine.
To minimize cost, however, it is a common desire to minimize the number of parts required to build an outboard motor. Minimizing the total number of parts results in many benefits to the manufacturer. For instance, the total mass of the engine will be lower. Also, the cost to build the motor will be lower for several reasons. First, the material cost of the eliminated part is not included in the total cost of the production of the engine. Second, an engine with a fewer number of parts will typically cost less to assembly that an engine with a greater number of parts. Third, a greater number of parts requires greater inventory supplies which in turn add to the cost of the engine.
A need therefore exists to produce an engine with a lesser number of total parts.
Another problem associated with the prior design is that when a design incorporates more parts it is typically of a greater vertical height than a design with a lesser number of parts. There are several problems associated with an engine with a large vertical height. First, a large vertical engine will require a larger cowling which will typically cost more to produce because of the greater amount of material. Second, the larger engine will have a greater profile which will cause wind resistance thereby increasing the aerodynamic drag and decreasing the efficiency of the watercraft.
A need therefore exists to minimize the vertical profile of the motor.
It is therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved mounting arrangement for the ignition system of the engine. More specifically it is an object of the invention to provide an arrangement of the ignition system of the engine that will minimize the number of parts required to produce the engine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a mounting structure for the ignition system of the engine to facilitate a system that will minimize the overall engine height.